Mana Bisa?
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Mana bisa aku melupakannya? Mana bisa aku melepaskannya? Mana bisa aku mencintai orang lain? Mana bisa... mana bisa... mana bisa... bisa? Tidak? Iya? Sialan! Aku lebih baik menyusulnya.


**Mana bisa?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T+

Pair: **Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki**

Warning: standard warning, canon, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: mana bisa aku melupakannya? Mana bisa aku melepaskannya? Mana bisa aku mencintai orang lain? Mana bisa... mana bisa... mana bisa... bisa? Tidak? Iya? Sialan! Aku lebih baik menyusulnya.

.

.

Harusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini. Iya kan? Harusnya tidak begini. Aku sudah berkorban untuk kebahagianmu, harusnya dia bisa membahagiakanmu. Harusnya begitu! Bukan seperti ini!

_KUSO! KUSO! KUSO!_

Kenapa kau seperti ini, Hinata? Kenapa kau tega sekali menghukumku seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak bahagia saja dengan manusia bodoh itu?! Kenapa kau... seperti ini?

Tidak. Hinataku masih sama cantiknya. Wajahnya masih selembut kain sutra yang ditenun dengan baik. Tubuhnya yang bergaun hitam sama indahnya dengan bulan. Tapi bibirnya tidak lagi tersenyum di depanku, tidak ada rona merah di wajahnya. Bahkan dia tidak lagi... bernafas.

"Hi...," aku dengan susah payah meneguk ludah, berusaha agar suaraku tidak terdengar seperti tikus yang terjepit. "Hinata, bangunlah... kumohon..."

Dia... masih tidak bergerak.

Aku berlutut di samping peti matinya dan mulai mengiba. Bukankah biasanya dia tidak akan bisa menolakku jika aku mulai berlutut seperti ini?

"Hinata, bangunlah...kau sudah berjanji akan bahagiakan?" suaraku masih bergetar. Kedua mataku semakin panas. Sebentar lagi air mata sialan ini pasti akan turun.

"Hinata..." aku memanggilnya sekali lagi sambil membelai pipinya yang pucat. Kuremas tangannya yang dingin, lalu membawa jemari mungilnya ke pipi kiriku yang sedikit basah. Jemarinya masih saja dingin dan pipinya tak kunjung bersemburat merah. Padahal biasanya dia akan tergagap bila aku mulai menyentuhnya. Tapi saat ini jemarinya benar-benar dingin hingga menusuk tulang.

"Uchiha-_san_..." suara Hanabi menyadarkanku. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu sesekali masih menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Suara adik Hinata masih terdengar serak, tanda kalau ia tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi.

"_Onee-chan_ harus segera dimakamkan."

Gadis itu terlihat takut berbicara denganku. Takut mengusik momen yang mungkin menjadi akhir pertemuanku dengan kakaknya. Ia ikut berlutut di depan peti mati kakaknya, berusaha sejajar dengan tinggiku.

"Tapi Hinata belum mati, Hanabi. Dia hanya tidur. Aku tahu dia hanya tidur..."

Hanabi berusaha melepaskan genggamanku dari tangan kakaknya, ia memandangku dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Aku yakin _Onee-chan_ tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, Uchiha-nii. Dia pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Hinata-_nee_, berkumpul dengan _Haha _dan Neji-_nii _di surga."

Aku menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan atas kata-katanya. Berusaha menolak kenyataan yang tersaji di depan hidungku. Aku berteriak mengusir beberapa orang yang akan menutup peti mati wanita lavenderku. Aku bahkan mengaktifkan _mangenkyou_ untuk me_genjutsu_ siapa pun yang mendekati Hinata.

"_TEME_! HENTIKAN!" suara itu menggelegar. Laki-laki berbaju hitam berdiri tak jauh dari pintu rumahnya. Laki-laki sialan yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah kami alami.

"Hentikan, _Teme_. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau... harus mengikhlaskannya pergi."

Aku tertawa sinis mendengar kata-katanya. Mengikhlaskannya pergi dari dunia ini? YANG BENAR SAJA?! Mana bisa aku melupakannya? Mana bisa mengikhlaskannya? MANA BISA AKU SEPERTI ITU?!

Laki-laki berambut kuning terang sialan itu merangkul pundakku. Mungkin berusaha menenangkanku yang sudah mulai brutal. Kutatap kedua bola saffir bodoh di hadapanku dengan tajam. Dia... harusnya melindungi Hinata?!

BUGH! BRAAAKKK!

Aku meninju pelipis kirinya dengan cakra maksimal, "HARUSNYA KAU MELINDUNGINYA _DOBE_!"

BUGH! BRAAAK!

Anak hokage keempat itu masih tidak membalas pukulanku, ia tersungkur di dekat Hinata yang tengah tertidur. "HARUSNYA KAU MEMBAHAGIAKANNYA! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI _DOBE_! MANA JALAN NINJA YANG KAU AGUNGKAN ITU!"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! Aku memukulinya dengan brutal, dia masih tidak membalas pukulanku.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" suara Kakashi-_sensei_ menginterupsi. Ia menghalau tinjuku yang hampir meremukkan wajah Naruto. "Kau harus tenang. Aku yakin Hinata tidak akan suka melihatmu lepas kendali seperti ini."

Aku terduduk dengan tangan memerah. Benar, Hinata tak akan suka melihatku lepas kendali. Aku akan menakutinya, dan dia tidak akan pernah bangun dari peti sialan tempat ia berpura-pura.

"Beraninya kau membuat keributan di penghormatan terakhir putriku, Uchiha."

Aku mendongak menatap laki-laki paruh baya berbalut kimono hitam. Di lengannya seorang bayi mungil dengan semburat merah tipis sedang tertidur nyenyak. Rambut segelap malam bayi itu mengingatkanku dengan Hinata. Aku bersyukur bayi itu lebih mirip _Okaa-san_nya ketimbang ayahnya yang bodoh. Bayi itu menangis, tangannya yang mungil dan terkepal memukul-mukul udara. Hiashi-_san_ mengulurkan bayi itu kepadaku. Rahangku mengeras ketika dia memintaku untuk menggendong makhluk mungil itu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat membenci bayi itu? karena darah daging si bodoh itu Hinata pergi. Apa mereka tidak takut aku membunuh bayi itu dengan sekali remasan tangan?

Naruto menatapku nanar ketika bayi itu berhenti menangis karena dekapanku. Perlahan ia mendekat dan membelai pipi anaknya dengan telunjuknya. Bayi itu terlihat tidak nyaman dan mulai mengerjapkan mata. Saat itu aku bisa melihat matanya berwarna hitam kelam. Bukan lavender seperti Hinata, atau malah biru terang seperti ayahnya.

Aku tercekat. Sialan. Permainan macam apa ini? kenapa mereka tega sekali menyiksaku dengan membuat seolah-olah bayi ini adalah anakku sendiri?

"Hahahaha" suara tawa sinis Naruto mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menatapnya tajam sebagai tanda untuk meminta penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu, _Teme_? Sejak saat itu, hanya kau yang bisa membuat Hinata-_chan_ bahagia. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang diindahkannya. Bukan aku lagi. Tapi kau."

Aku masih diam. Tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan calon _Hokage_ itu.

"Dan Hikari-_chan_ adalah bukti kalau dia hanya perduli dengan apapun yang menyangkut dirimu. Anak ini, dia mencintai anak ini lebih daripada nyawanya sendiri," lanjutnya lagi.

Dahiku berkerut. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang si _baka dobe_ ini katakan. Sejak kapan ia suka berdiplomasi dengan kata-kata rumit seperti itu?

"Bayi ini adalah Uchiha kedua, Sasuke."

.

.

...**owari**...

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Fiksi ini adalah fiksi pemanasan Yuki setelah berkutat terus dengan proposal skripsi, makalah, dan tetek bengek urusan kuliah yang bikin rambut kriting. Semoga kalian suka ya? hehehe...

Endingny emang gaje. Ceritanya juga gag jelas. Hohoo. Maklum, Yuki keram otak karena udah lebih dari satu semester gag nulis fiksi lagi. Huhu...

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


End file.
